


RE: Introductory Meetings

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: In a 2020 where Torchwood One was rebuilt only a few short years after Canary Wharf, Jack finds himself called to London for a meeting with Torchwood One's new director, Ianto Jones.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84





	RE: Introductory Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Al! Sorry for all the confusion and badgering you about what you wanted! I hope you enjoy this fic, considering it was your own idea ahahhahaha. You deserve the world, but I hope this fic suffices for now.
> 
> Also, thanks to Alicia for editing and the title!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Captain Harkness, _

_ I hope this email finds you well. My name is Ianto Jones. As you have likely heard by now, I succeeded Harry Clayton as the director of Torchwood One several months ago after his retirement. _

_ It is my understanding that Director Clayton and you had an agreement that you were to be represented by Torchwood Three’s inter-agency liaison Gwen Cooper-Williams at Torchwood monthly meetings. Although I have heard nothing but praise about Ms. Cooper-Williams, I still believe that it is prudent that we ourselves meet at least once. _

_ I hope to see you at Torchwood One next Saturday at noon. I look forward to making your acquaintance. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Ianto Jones _

_ Director of Torchwood One _

* * *

The words blur on the screen before Jack’s eyes, but he’s read them and reread them countless times by now to know exactly what they say. Each time his eyes flicker over the crisp text against the bright white background of his email, he feels the red-hot rage swell up inside him again, and his hands curl into fists by his side.

_ That arrogant prick,  _ he seethes.  _ Thinks he can just swan in and order me around to meet him as he pleases. _

When Whitehall had announced they were resurrecting Torchwood One almost ten years ago, Jack had thrown a fit, but no amount of yelling, ranting, and threatening had convinced the Home Office that they didn’t understand the gravity of their mistake. Luckily, the institute had been reformed by actual survivors of Canary Wharf who knew better than to follow in the footsteps of their predecessors. Yvonne Hartman, while good-intentioned for her country, had made many missteps in her loyalty to Queen and Country.

Whitehall had appointed stuffy bureaucrat Harry Clayton as the new director, but he had been nothing but a figurehead. In fact, Jack’s still surprised he lasted nearly a full decade as director. And now there’s a new director with a name that tugs at Jack’s memory, yet he cannot place his familiarity with Ianto Jones.

Jack jolts to his feet and storms to lean over the railing outside his office. “Tosh?” he calls.

Tosh, busily typing away on her multi-screened computer display, glances up quizzically. “Yes, Jack?” A beat. “Do you need something?”

“Are you busy?” He drums his fingers against the cold metal of the railing, observing the rest of the Hub. Gwen is out leading the new trainees on a Weevil hunt, and Owen and his assistants are busy in the medbay. The rest of the Torchwood Three operatives are busy in the archives or other varying levels of the Hub.

Torchwood One is not the only Torchwood that’s been busy in the last decade.

Tosh hums. “Nothing the other members of the geek squad can’t handle.” She grins up at Jack. “How can I help you?”

He returns her eager grin. “Director Jones is demanding a meeting with me.” His grin widens as he watches Tosh’s eyebrows rise. 

Torchwood Three is well-versed in his animosity with Torchwood One. At least he and Yvonne had an understanding with each other. Clayton had irritated him so much at the first meeting that Jack had made him Gwen’s problem since. He doesn’t think Gwen has ever forgiven him.

“This should be interesting,” quips Tosh, brushing her bangs back. She tucks a lock behind her ear. “I’ll dig up what I can on him?”

He snaps his fingers and points towards her. “That’s my girl!” He winks as he turns to his office. “I owe you, Tosh!”

“I’ll hold you to that!” she calls behind him as she returns to her desk.

* * *

Tosh, Torchwood Three’s no-so-secret weapon, the woman who can hack into literally any existing organization on Earth, can find nothing on Ianto Jones. On paper, he is essentially a ghost.

Oh, it’s not that Tosh doesn’t try nor that she doesn’t find anything. But it’s nothing substantial nor are there any pictures of the man himself.

Ianto Jones, born August 19, 1983 in Newport. Some family remaining in Wales. Currently thirty-eight. One of the survivors of Canary Wharf. Married fellow survivor and long-time girlfriend Lisa Hallett two years later. Hallett, later Hallett-Jones, eventually succumbed to her injuries within a year of marriage. Worked with UNIT for a few years before returning to the rebuilt Torchwood One as an advisor to Director Clayton. And now he’s the director himself.

Yet the part that interested Jack the most is this bit on Jones’s resume - PA to Yvonne Hartman before her subsequent demise.

Ianto Jones certainly seems to know what he’ll be doing as the director of Torchwood One; he is well-equipped for his new position. But how is Jack to know that Jones is not doomed to repeat the same mistakes as his mentor?

With this knowledge in mind, Jack drives to London on Saturday, resolving to knock Jones down a few pegs. 

Torchwood One’s new location is across the city, as far away from the demons of Canary Wharf as possible. The new tower isn’t excessively tall and gleaming as it reaches towards the sky; it is almost modest for a London skyscraper. 

Jack parks in the secret underground garage, takes the elevator up to the lobby, and flirts with the doormen and the receptionist - just as he’s expected to. Smirking at the blushing receptionist, he stuffs his visitor’s badge into his pocket and enters the elevator with a swish of his coat. 

“I’m so sorry, sir, but you can’t come down here!” the pretty PA desked by the elevator on the top floor proclaims hastily as he attempts to stride towards the large office down the hallway. “That’s Director Jones’s office!”

“Oh, don’t you worry about it,” replies Jack with a gleeful wink. “He’s expecting me.” He sets off down the hallway, boots clomping noisily against the clean white carpet. Over his shoulder: “Captain Jack Harkness from Cardiff! Look me up!”

The office door is locked, predictably, but luckily, Jack brought along a little friend - Tosh’s favorite alien lockpicking device from the Torchwood Three archives. He lets it set to work and has the door unlocked in under a minute, the PA still glancing down worriedly behind him. Jack winks at her again as he slips into the office, pulling the door shut behind him.

Jones’s office is fairly large and nice, quite reminiscent of Yvonne’s with its glass and monochrome palette. Still, it’s set apart by the splashes of reds and purples hidden in the decor, and the way the mahogany desk is neatened suggests a compulsive tidier rather than an attempt at making the space look uninhabited. 

Jack plops into the comfy wheeled chair and begins to tug at a few locked drawers. He unlocks them but only finds strictly-organized office supplies and reams of unused notebooks. He rolls his eyes.

“Could make it a bit easier for me, Jones,” he murmurs. “Can’t you?’

“I would,” comes an amused Welsh baritone from the doorway, “but then there’s no challenge, which takes the fun out of it.”

When Jack whips his head up in surprise to lay eyes on Ianto Jones, his mouth goes dry. Jones is fucking  _ gorgeous.  _ Sharp cheekbones, dark hair and scruff to match, both of which are silvering slightly, clever blue eyes. Lips stretched into a smirk to rival Jack’s own. And a lean, muscled body wrapped exquisitely in an expensive grey three-piece suit with a deep red shirt and thinly striped tie. 

“Yeah,” Jack snarks, managing to recover quickly, “but it would have been  _ nice _ of you to have done so.”

Jones rolls his eyes, and Jack discovers a growing desire to strip that suit off Jones with his teeth. “Please. As if I would make it that easy for you to discover my secrets, Captain.” A beat. “Your penchant for slipping into tricky places precedes you.”

Now, Jack smirks. “And into people’s pants,” he adds. “I’m very proud of that particular talent.”

“Your flirting precedes you as well,” says Jones dryly. Shoving the door open wider, he gestures to the hallway. “Shall we go? I’m presuming you would like to tour our facilities before I show you a few of my secrets. And next time, please refrain from terrorizing Nina. There’s only so many bonuses I can offer someone to stay at Torchwood as a PA.”

“You would know,” Jack assumes as he steps past the other man, taking the chance to rub purposefully against Jones’s front. At Jones’s lifted brow: “We did our research.”

“That’s more common knowledge than anything, Captain,” Jones replies, pulling his office door shut behind him. It locks with an automatic beep.

Jack leers at him. “Please, call me Jack.”

“Call me Ianto,” Jones instructs in turn, and Jack doesn’t think he imagines the slight brush of a hand against his ass as Ianto moves past him.

* * *

“Follow me this way if you’d like to see our archives,” Ianto says, gesturing towards a separate elevator on the floor of Torchwood One’s bottommost labs. “They have to be one of my favorite additions to our facilities.” His blue eyes are wide and innocuous as they gaze up at Jack, something he has learned is actually contrary to this pretty, pretty man who is also whip smart and witty.

Over the last several hours, Ianto has led him all over Torchwood One, all while being quite transparent in a way that his predecessors were never to Jack. Jack finds it refreshing; Ianto hasn’t tried to hide any of his institute’s projects even if he isn’t exactly forthcoming on all their logistics.

Jack likes Ianto. He also knows he would like to have Ianto underneath him in a bed - or above him or against the nearest flat surface, he has no preferences - soon. And judging by the piercing side looks Ianto keeps throwing at him, he guesses the other man wants the same.

And he doesn’t have to wait for long either.

“So is this where I’m going to find all the alien sex toys you haven’t shown me yet?” Jack jokes as he steps off the elevator into a brightly-lit hallway and begins to follow Ianto towards a steel door at the end.

Instead of a reply, he finds himself tugged into an enclosed space by a frantic Ianto. Moments later, the motion-activated lights flicker on to reveal the contents of a broom closet and a dark-eyed Ianto who shuts the closet door behind him before advancing towards Jack.

“I'd rather show you something better,” growls Ianto, voice suddenly deep and husky.

Their lips meet urgently as Jack rushes towards the other man, wrapping an arm around his waist to tug him closer. Ianto’s hands fist in the collar of his greatcoat before shoving it off Jack’s shoulders.

Suddenly, Jack finds himself shoved against the door, Ianto’s lips sliding hot and slick against his, a warm hand snaking against his stomach. He retaliates by winding tight fingers in Ianto’s hair and looping a leg around an ankle.

They break apart, panting harshly, and when Jack meets Ianto’s gaze, he shivers at the other man’s intense eyes. “I’m still waiting for something better,” he teases hoarsely.

“The rumors are true,” Ianto murmurs, rolling his eyes. He trails his hands down to Jack’s hips, holding him steady there briefly, before dropping to his knees. The sight of Ianto Jones, the director of Torchwood One, kneeling for Jack does wicked, sinful things to his insides.

Almost half an hour later, Ianto emerges from the broom closet, suit completely neat while he compulsively straightens his silk tie, the only indication of the activities he’s been up to the slight flush on his pale skin. He smirks and strolls away towards the elevator.

A moment later, Jack stumbles out, his greatcoat shrugged on lazily. He zips up his trousers and smooths down his shirt, eyes clear and bright and gleeful. He too smirks as he sets down the hallway after Ianto.

* * *

_ Captain Harkness, _

_ I hope this email finds you well. It was a delight to meet you this Saturday. I hope that you found our discussion about Torchwood’s future thought-provoking.  _

_ As I stated in my previous email, I understand that Director Clayton and you had an agreement about Torchwood’s monthly meetings. I have no ill-wishes against Ms. Cooper-Williams, but I believe it would be more beneficial for Torchwood if the meetings were to become biweekly and were attended by both branch directors. _

_ I hope to see you at Torchwood One in two Saturdays at noon. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship with you and Torchwood Three. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Ianto Jones _

* * *

Reading this new email, Jack grins, a plethora of dirty thoughts running through his mind. Now that he’s gotten a taste of Ianto Jones, he definitely looks forward to more.

“Gwen,” he calls and waits for her to step into his office. “It looks like I’ll be relieving you of your duty as the Torchwood Three representative for meeting with London.”

She rolls her wide eyes. “You shagged him, didn’t you?” She sighs; his growing smirk is all the answer she needs. “Brilliant! Well, Rhys will be glad to hear that his monthly night-in with Anwen is no longer a concern.”

“I appreciate it!” he booms as she leaves his office and returns to her desk. Then he turns back to his computer and begins to draft his response to Ianto.

* * *

_ Ianto, _

_ I’ll be there, ready to answer some of your more probing questions about Cardiff and the Rift, along with any others. I look forward to a partnership which I’m sure will be both fruitful and invigorating. _

_ Jack _

_ P.S: Same broom closet next week? Maybe dinner after? Let me know, I’ll send you my number if you like. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
